coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4165 (24th March 1997)
Plot Jim is disgusted by the way Andy appears to be hung-over all the time. He tries to straighten him out but Andy isn't interested. Ashley is thrilled with having Maxine as a girlfriend. Maureen is left alone in the shop when Sally goes down with flu. Chris tries to show Kevin how grateful he is for the use of the sofa but Kevin wants rid of him. Maxine is embarrassed by Ashley in his butcher's apron so she is short with him, refusing to make a date with him. Maureen asks Maud to help her in the shop and Maud enjoys letting her sweat before helping out. Mike is surprised when Angie tells him that Kbec know he's manufacturing counterfeit goods and warns him to get rid of the stock before the Inland Revenue and Trading Standards get on to him. Des agrees to rent Angie No.6 but tells her he isn't interested in payment. She hopes to set up her own business. Mike sacks his workforce, saying he has to close down for a few weeks. Don clears out Josie's stuff and finds her keys to Mike's factory. Mike tells Alma that Kbec are onto him. She panics and fears they'll go to prison. He assures her he'll store the stock elsewhere as soon as he can. She tells him she'll do all she can to help. Alan tells Fiona he'll do his best to change. She is stunned when he asks her to marry him. Cast Regular cast *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Chris Collins - Matthew Marsden *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Maureen Holdsworth - Sherrie Hewson *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Maxine Heavey - Tracy Shaw *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Maud Grimes - Elizabeth Bradley *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Janice Lee - Vicky Entwistle *Alan McKenna - Glenn Hugill *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Living room *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and front room *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Coronation Street Garage *Hair by Fiona Middleton *Baldwin's Sportswear - Factory floor *No. 4 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Mike is in deep trouble. Alan proves his love for Fiona. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,250,000 viewers (3rd place - combined figure including repeat). Notable dialogue Derek Wilton: "People say I'm enigmatic." Mavis Wilton: "No Derek, they say you're an enigma - there's a difference." --- Des Barnes: "The women in this Street are capable of anything." Category:1997 episodes